


Love in this Club

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in the bathroom of a club with Dean, pretty much. Based on Usher’s song: Love in this Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in this Club

“Y/N, he won’t stop staring at you,” your best friend leaned in towards you, giggling into your ear. You barely heard her, the music blaring in your ears. You sipped on a drink a random guy had bought you, in hopes that you’d pay attention to him, but your focus was trained on the dirty blond man with the smug smirk plastered on his lips. He portrayed arrogance and confidence, knew just what he was capable of by just looking at a girl. Hell, you were falling victim to him and you hadn’t even spoken to the man. “You should go talk to him,” your friend urged, nudging you forward.

He stood up, rolling his shoulders and grabbing two glasses of amber liquid from the counter. Sitting up straighter, you hoped that you were the one he was making his way to. Your expectations weren’t in vain as he took a seat across from you, sliding the glass your way.

“Dean,” he assented, winking.

“Y/N,” you took the offered drinking, wrist making circles as you stirred it, reluctant to drink it.

“Want to dance, Y/N?” he gulped down the liquor, hissing briefly before getting on his feet.

“It’d be my pleasure,” you took his hand, letting him take you to the center of the dance floor. His hands were on your hips in the next instant, pulling you close to his firm body. You smirked, swiveling on your heels until your backside was pressed against his crotch, being obvious in what you wanted from him.

Your head tilted back, relaxing on his broad shoulder and the groan that emanated from his lips as they brushed against the shell of your ear was enough to make you grind back harder against him. He dragged you even closer, his calloused digits harshly squeezing and you swear you saw stars.

“We just got on the dance floor and you’re already eager to go, huh?” he chuckled lowly, flicking his tongue across your jaw.

“You bet I am,” you let your hips roll back, ass pressing against his hardening length, proud to elicit such a quick reaction from him. Your arm reached back, fingers traveling up the nape of his neck and stroking through his short hair.

“Fuck, baby,” he was already breathless, nipping at the sensitive skin of your neck, teeth marking their way downwards until they arrived to your shoulder, where he licked your hot skin with the flat of his tongue. “Want to—”

“Yes,” you grabbed his wrist, desperate to release all the pent up sexual frustration you had been garnering for the past few weeks. You needed relief and it had been present to you in the form of this tall, broad-shouldered man.

Stepping into the men’s bathroom, you were elated to find no one was there, pulling Dean inside and securing the lock. Your dominance finished there.

He had you against the wall in the next second, muscles tense as the lifted you until you were forced to wrap your thighs around his waist. You heard fabric rip, glancing down and realizing that your dress had fallen victim to the man’s eagerness. His hand trailed across your ass, fingers fluttering before halting at the crux of your thighs.

“F-fuck,” you pulled your head back as he cupped your heat in his hand, palm unyielding against you through your underwear.

“You’re dripping wet, baby girl,” he bit your clavicle, causing a whimper to burst from your lips. His eyes met yours as his fingers pulled the fabric of your panties to the side, thumb quick in finding your clit. He made quick work of you with his slender fingers, easily finding the sweet spot inside you.

“F-fuck me,” you jerked your hips down.

“What’s that?” he halted his motions, his digits remaining inside you. You cried out at this, walls quivering around him and frustration swooping through you as it wasn’t enough. You needed him to fill you completely.

“Fuck m-me, daddy,” you took the leap in calling him that, almost laughing in glee as he clenched his jaw.

“Are you sure you’re ready for my cock, baby?” his hips jerked up, hoisting you up against the wall as his free hand rose to tangle his fingers into your hair. He pulled until your neck was fully exposed to his mouth. Leaning forward, he licked a thick strip upwards, stopping at your chin. “Want daddy to fill you up with his cock?”

“P-please, daddy, please,” you panted.

In the next instant, you were forced to stand on your own to legs, knees almost buckling and sending you to the ground. Dean gave you no time to react, turning you around until your face was pressed against the tiles of the restrooms. You heard the smack before feeling the sting, sending a jolt of electricity up your spine.

“Going to fuck you full of my cock, baby,” his voice was dripping with lust. You heard the shuffle of clothes behind you, a frustrated grunt accompanying them. Peeking for a bit, you saw him pulling out his length, pumping it twice for good measure. Your mouth watered at the sight, it stood thick and straight, the head almost purple with blood. Pre-cum pulsed from the tiny slit and Dean’s thumb picked it up before lathering it all over the cockhead. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a foiled packet, teeth ripping the packaging open quickly.

“Turn around,” he ordered, giving you a firm smack on the ass. You complied, moaning as he stroked the tip of his pulsating length against your folds. The next second and he was sliding inside you, your walls eagerly opening for him. Your eyes shut close, the pleasure of finally being stuffed by a cock overriding all of your senses. Clawing at the ceramic tiling, you pressed your forehead against the wall, bracing yourself from the pounding you were sure he was going to give you.

Dean widened his stance, his hands settling on your ass cheeks. Parting them to watch himself penetrate you, it took all of his self-control to not orgasm right then and there. He gritted his teeth and seated himself inside you completely before pulling out, the friction making his eyes cross.

Once he was sure that he wouldn’t reach his peak too quickly, Dean began to undulate his hips, fucking into you in a slow, measured pace. You moaned out his name, spurring him on until he was pounding into you furiously, his cock hitting your sweet spot with every thrust.

“C-come on my cock, baby girl, come on daddy’s cock,” he urged, slapping a palm against your ass cheek as he continued his furious fucking. You were quick to obey, your walls quivering around him as you let the pleasure seep into your limbs, your orgasm making your knees buckle.

Dean was quick to react, snaking arms around your waist and holding you up as he hunched into you, cock pulsating before he let go. He jerked his hips, slowing his movements as he came, filling the condom. Pants and harsh breathing filled the bathroom as Dean rested his forehead against your shoulder.

It was quiet as he pulled out of you, peeling the condom off and tying it before throwing it into the trash bin. You shot Dean a grateful smile as he reached for a few paper towels and handed them to you. Quickly cleaning yourself up, you tried to straighten yourself up the most you could despite your dress being torn in half.

“I’ll pay for that,” he smiled, wincing at the damage he had done.

“T-thanks, but—”

“Want to go back with me to my place?” he invited. “Or we could go to your place,” he leaned forward and kissed your cheek, a stark difference to the man you had just had sex with.

“My place sounds pretty awesome,” you laughed softly.

“Awesome, come on,” he took your hand, making sure to stay close to you and help you hold the dress against your body.


End file.
